Harry Potter the Digimon Hunter
by God of the Challenge
Summary: When Harry and Dudley are cornered by Dementors, a digimon called Garurumon saves them both. He then partners up with Harry in the digimon hunt. When he learns of Harry's abuse, he saves his life, and protects him from all threats.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gentlemen, say hello to "Harry Potter the digimon hunter".**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Harry Potter was frozen in fear. He and his cousin Dudley were cornered by some dementors. Dudley had already passed out.

Harry knew he couldn't do anything. The Ministry was looking for any reason to send him to Azkaban. Dumbledore wasn't any help either, he had just plopped him at the Dursleys, where he was abused daily. He was lucky to be alive from all of the abuse.

And now, his luck had finally run out. Or so it seemed.

" **Howling Blaster!"**

A torrent of blue flames shot out in front of the dementors, stopping them in their tracks.

Harry looked to see who attacked the dementors, and was surprised at the source. It was a giant white wolf with blue markings all over his body.

"So, you like to fight two against one eh?" the wolf snarled. He then leapt above them.

" **Howling Blaster!"** he intoned, firing off more blue flames. The attack reduced the dementors to nothing.

The wolf turned to Harry with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am Garurumon. A digimon. I'm not sure how I came here. All I know is that I felt the power in here." Garurumon said, pointing to Harry's heart.

"My heart?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Garurumon answered. "And I do believe you have me at a disadvantage."

"Oh. My name is Harry." Harry said, introducing himself.

Suddenly, a portal opened and dragged them in. When they were through it, it looked like Pivet Drive, except the sky was a dark purple, and everything had moss on it.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Digi-Quartz. A world between your world and mine." Garurumon replied.

Without any warning, Harry's hand began to glow, and a strange device appeared in his hand. It was a rectangular in shape, and was white, had a grey grill on top, a square screen in the middle, and a dial on the bottom. When Harry touched it, it became golden with red buttons and a green dial.

"Interesting. It appears you're destined to be a digimon hunter." Garurumon explained.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A digimon hunter. It's a game where you battle and capture rouge digimon here in Digi-Quartz. Sometimes, an official hunt will occur, where all hunters in the area are to try and hunt a certain digimon." Garurumon explained.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say.

Suddenly, a large water serpent came out of a nearby river.

"Seadramon!" Garurumon exclaimed.

" **Ice Blast!"** Seadramon intoned, firing a blast of ice from his mouth at Garurumon and Harry. They both dodged the attack.

Garurumon lunged at Seadramon, and clamped down on the water serpent's side. Seadramon tried to shake him off, but to no avail. So, he settled for swatting him off with his tail.

Garurumon flew a small distance before splashing down in the water.

" **Ice Blast!"** Seadramon intoned, covering Garurumon in a thin layer of ice. Luckily, Garurumon broke out of it, and went on the attack.

" **Howling Blaster!"** he intoned, firing his blue flames at Seadramon, defeating him. Seadramon turned into purple data particles, and went into Harry's fusion loader, where a cube popped up and showed a picture of Seadramon.

"Our first hunt of many." Garurumon said. Harry was still shocked at what happened.

"Come on kid, let's continue." Garurumon told his partner. He then scooped Harry up and placed him on his back.

"Hang on!" he said playfully before he took off running.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed. He had never felt so alive. Back at Hogwarts, he had always been fighting because he had no choice. But now, he HAD the choice. And he wasn't fighting to save his friends; he was fighting for the sake of fighting. With that thought, he let out a laugh. Not a chuckle or a snicker, but full blown laughter.

It was music to Garurumon's ears.

It wasn't long before Harry was glomped by another digimon. This was feminine in appearance, and wore red clothing. She had grey skin, red eyes, long silver hair, and her right arm was longer with her left, and was tipped with three sharp red claws.

"Hi handsome." She purred. Harry blushed red enough to look like a Weasley.

"Would you get off of him Ladydevimon?" Garurumon asked tiredly. It appeared that he knew this digimon.

"Aww, but he likes it when I hold him, don't you?" Ladydevimon retorted, while pressing Harry into her chest.

"I don't think he can breathe." Garurumon quipped.

Ladydevimon looked down, and saw that he was right. So, she pulled him out of his chest, where she could see that his face was redder than her outfit.

"Tell you what? You come with us and you can flirt with him to your hearts content." Garurumon offered, much to Harry's chagrin.

"YES!" She practically squealed, and dove into Harry's fusion loader.

"Why!?" Harry exclaimed to Garurumon.

"It was either that, or have her stalk us everywhere we go, your call." Garurumon deadpanned.

Harry sighed.

"I guess I should go home." Harry said sadly.

Garurumon noticed.

"Harry? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"It's just, who knows what they'll do to me." Harry said. When he realized what came out of his mouth, he quickly covered it with his hands.

"What do you mean, "do to you"?" Garurumon asked.

"N-nothing." Harry stuttered.

Garurumon had his worries, and decided to confirm them.

"Harry, your family, do they hit you?" he asked softly.

Harry only nodded, as his eyes filled with tears.

"Harry. Look at me."

Harry turned around, and saw Garurumon with a foreleg reaching forward.

"Come here." He said softly, as if he was talking to his own child.

Harry just wrapped his arms around Garurumon's neck, and sobbed into his chest.

Garurumon wrapped his leg around Harry, letting him know that he will always be there for him.

"I will ALWAYS protect you." Garurumon promised.

Harry continued to sob, so Garurumon used the fusion loader to go back to the real world. When they got back, Garurumon took Harry to his house.

By this time Harry had calmed down.

"Why are we back here?" Harry asked.

"We're getting your things, and leaving." Garurumon said firmly.

"B-but-" Harry started to say.

"No buts. I refuse to let you be hurt any longer." Garurumon said, leaving no room for argument.

Harry knocked on the door, and Garurumon hid in the bushes.

Vernon opened the door, and when he saw Harry, he narrowed his eyes.

"Boy. You have some nerve coming back here." He snarled. He grabbed Harry's neck, and was about to drag him inside, until a white paw grabbed his arm.

"Drop him."

Vernon saw that Garurumon had a firm, almost painful, grip on his arm. When he pulled his arm back, Garurumon nudged Harry behind him.

"What kind of mutt is this!?" Vernon exclaimed.

"Are you talking to me?" Garurumon asked.

"Uh Oh you called him a mutt." Harry said.

"Are you talking to ME?" Garurumon asked again.

"Shouldn't have done that." Harry commented.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!?" Garurumon yelled.

"Now you're in for it." Harry quipped.

"They call me, MIS-TER MUTT! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Garurumon roared, before charging into the house, smashing most of the decorations in the process. Harry walked inside, and watched his tormentors get what was coming to them.

"Take that you stupid-" Harry called out, but the rest couldn't be heard over the fighting.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Vernon exclaimed.

"Take that, and that!" Garurumon snarled.

"Oh, grab him!" Harry called out.

The Dursley's then ran out of the hose, and down the street.

"Aw you yellow bellied!" Garurumon laughed, before Harry jumped on his back.

"WOO WOO WOO!" They chanted.

They then went back inside, and got Harry's trunk and Hedwig.

"Ready Harry?" Garurumon asked.

"More than ever." Harry answered happily.

Harry then packed his things in his trunk, tied to Garurumon, and hopped on his back.

The two then ran off into the wilderness, not knowing of the wizards that apparated to Harry's former home.

 **Boom! Chapter one people!**

 **Harry's collection:**

 **Garurumon (Partner)**

 **Seadramon**

 **Ladydevimon**

 **If anyone has any fusions I can use or digimon for him to hunt, leave them a review. And remember, he can only fuse two digimon at a time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends! I have come back with the next chapter. But I must point out; this is just going to be Harry hunting digimon, so yeah. Hope you enjoy it! I'd also like to thank** **dragonflyman94 for being such a huge help.**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Harry and Garurumon were in the forest. They were looking for a place to call their own. Then, Garurumon smelled something. It smelled sort of like Harry, but not at all at the same time.

"What do you have?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, it smells like you, and yet not at all like you." Garurumon answered.

"Let's check it out." Harry said.

The duo headed to the source of the smell, and found a cabin.

"This is it? I was picturing something, well, bigger." Harry said.

"Maybe it looks better on the inside." Garurumon suggested.

Harry got off of Garurumon, and the two headed inside.

"It looks normal to me." Harry said. He then saw a fridge.

"Wonder if there's anything to eat or drink?" Harry said out loud.

"Maybe." Garurumon said.

Harry opened the fridge, and a bed fell out.

"What the hell?" Harry said.

"A bed? In a fridge?" Garurumon asked.

"Let's look around." Harry said.

They kept looking around the house, but everywhere they looked, there was another bed. Even the oven had a bed.

"Ok, what kind of cabin is this?" Harry asked.

"Hey look, a note." Garurumon said.

Harry picked up the note, and read it aloud.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present the Marauder's cabin." Harry said.

"Who?" Garurumon asked.

"The Marauders were a group of pranksters that went to Hogwarts. My father was Prongs, Sirius Black is Padfoot, Remus Lupin is Moony, and Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail, and the reason my parents are dead." Harry explained.

"I see." Garurumon said 'Note to self. Find Wormtail, and then maim him.'

Harry sat down in front of the fire place, wondering what to do.

"Hey wait. If memory serves, the Marauders were also man whores. So, this must be where they did, well, it." Harry said.

"Eww." Garurumon said.

"My thoughts exactly." Harry said. He then took his fusion loader out of his pocket. "Ladydevimon, reload!"

Ladydevimon flew out of the fusion loader, and floated down in front of Harry.

"You called handsome?" Ladydevimon said with a flirtatious smirk.

"Yeah. Think you can clean up around here? I'd ask Seadramon, but he doesn't have any limbs. And I don't think he would fit inside the cabin." Harry said.

"Anything for you, big boy." Ladydevimon said, leaning forward, so she could show off her, ahem, assets, making Harry blush profusely.

"Come on Harry; let's go to Digi-Quartz. We're going to need other digimon if we want to defend ourselves." Garurumon said, planning on getting Ladydevimon's antics out of Harry's system.

"Yeah, okay." Harry said.

He and Garurumon then walked out of the cabin, and Harry pulled out his fusion loader.

"TIME SHIFT!" Harry yelled. The portal to Digi-Quartz then opened, allowing Harry and Garurumon to enter.

As usual, it looked like where they just were, but there was moss and bits of data everywhere.

"Hop on." Garurumon said. Harry nodded, and climbed onto his back.

The duo kept running through Digi-quartz, until they were attacked.

" **Pyro Blaster!"**

A pillar of fire flew at Harry and Garurumon. The duo dodged the attack, but just barely. They looked at their attacker.

It was a large therapod like digimon that was red and black in coloration. It had a mane that went from its head, to the base of its neck.

"It's Growlmon." Garurumon said.

" **Dragon Slash!"** Growlmon intoned, and he swung his arm blades at Garurumon. Garurumon dodged the attack, and retaliated with his own attack.

"Harry, take cover!" Garurumon said. Harry nodded, and climbed up one of the trees, so he could safely watch the fight.

" **Howling Blaster!"** Garurumon intoned. The blue flames hit Growlmon, sending him back a few feet.

" **Pyro Blaster!"** Growlmon intoned, using his fire attack.

The attack hit Garurumon sending him into several trees.

"GARURUMON!" Harry yelled, and he ran to his friend's side.

"Harry, run!" Garurumon said.

"No, I won't leave you. You're the only one who even tried to get me away from the Dursleys for good." Harry said.

Growlmon started to approach the duo.

Harry gripped Garurumon's fur, and tears began to fall. One of those tears landed on his fusion loader, and it started to glow. Harry noticed it, and held up his fusion loader to get a better look at it. A symbol similar to his scar appeared on the screen. One word came to his mind.

'Digivolve'

Harry knew what he had to do. He held his fusion loader into the sky.

"GARURUMON, DIGIVOLVE!" He yelled.

Garurumon himself felt new power coursing through his veins, and he started to glow.

" **GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… WEREGARURUMON!"**

Weregarurumon looks like a werewolf from the movies. He wears blue jeans with skull and crossbones on the left thigh, two knee pads; the one on the right has three spikes on it. He has leather grips on both hands, and has a leather sleeve on his left arm and brass knuckles on his left hand. He also has several earrings on his left ear and one earring on his right.

"Whoa! He's got pants now!" Harry exclaimed.

" **Wolf Claw!"** Weregarurumon intoned, and his claws glowed red and they struck Growlmon, defeating him. Growlmon's data went into Harry's fusion loader, and a 3d cube of him showed up.

"Digimon capture complete." Harry said.

Weregarurumon then turned back into Garurumon. Harry ran up to him, and threw his arms around his neck.

"You were awesome!" Harry praised.

"Cause nobody messes with your partner." Garurumon said. "Come here you!"

He then gave Harry a noogie.

"No no, ah err, ha!" Harry said, struggling until he broke free. "Come here!"

"Ha ha ha!" Garurumon laughed as Harry ran after him, and when Harry tackled him to the ground, giving him a noogie.

The two wrestled for a minute, until Garurumon lay down in his stomach, and Harry rested on his head.

What they didn't notice, however, was a beast-like Digimon with purple fur on most of its body. It has two large hind legs and two front arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail is white. It has two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings. On its brow is a triangular red gem, indicated to be an old-style interface.

This was Dorumon. Dorumon was looking for someone he believed was pure of heart. And watching this human play with his digimon sealed the deal.

Dorumon snuck up behind them, and jumped into Harry's fusion loader.

Harry and Garurumon heard a noise from inside the fusion loader. When Harry checked, there was a new inhabitant inside.

"Who're you?" Harry asked.

"My names Dorumon. And now you're stuck with me." Dorumon said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I heard that!" Dorumon exclaimed in mock anger.

"Fine, you can stay." Harry said.

"Yay!" Dorumon cheered.

" **Celestial Arrow!"**

An arrow made of light almost hit Garurumon, key word almost. It was Garurumon's agility that saved him from the attack.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Angewomon." Garurumon said, looking up at their attacker.

Harry looked up as well, and blushed.

Their attacker was a female angel like digimon. She wore a helmet that covered her eyes, and had long blond hair floating out of it. She had pink ribbons around her body, and two golden chest plates. And her outfit revealed more than Ladydevimon's.

"That doesn't make sense." Growlmon said from the fusion loader. "Angel type digimon like Angewomon are some the least violent digimon there is. Why is she attacking us?"

"Because, sometimes Digi-Quartz has been known to drive a digimon to insanity. Look at us! We weren't exactly friendly with Harry and Garurumon." Seadramon answered.

"Then we have no choice. Angewomon, prepare to be hunted!" Harry exclaimed.

" **Howling Blaster!"** Garurumon intoned, firing his attack at Angewomon. The attack hit, doing some damage to Angewomon.

" **Celestial Arrow!"** Angewomon intoned, firing another arrow at Garurumon, who dodged.

" **Fox Fire!"** Garurumon intoned, launching a blue pillar of fire at Angewomon. The attack hit its mark, but Angewomon was still standing.

"Harry, I need to Digivolve!" Garurumon exclaimed.

"Right." Harry said. He then raised his fusion loader into the air. "GARURUMON, DIGIVOLVE!"

Garurumon then began to glow, just like before.

" **GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… WEREGARURUMON!"**

Weregarurumon immediately leapt at Angewomon.

" **Wolf Claw!"** Weregarurumon intoned, slashing Angewomon with his claws.

The angel fell a few feet, but quickly struck back.

" **Celestial Arrow!"** she intoned, hitting Weregarurumon with another arrow.

"Harry, try using digifuse!" Weregarurumon said.

"On it!" Harry said.

" **WEREGARURUMON, GROWLMON! DIGIFUSE!"** Harry yelled.

" **DIGIFUSE!"** Weregarurumon and Growlmon yelled, as the two combined.

Growlmon's head became cannon. It was small enough to be held in Weregarurumon's arms, yet big enough to cause major damage if anyone gets too close. His arms and legs became shoulder pads and shin guards respectively. Growlmon's tail became Weregarurumon's but it was now more slender, and had a stinger on the end.

" **WEREGARURUMON + GROWLMON BLASTER!"** The new digimon roared when the transformation was complete.

Angewomon let out a feral growl, and got ready to attack.

" **Hazard Blaster!"** Weregarurumon intoned. He raised his Growlmon Blaster at Angewomon, and fired a black pillar of fire at her. The attack defeated her, and her data went into Harry's fusion loader.

"Digimon capture complete." Harry said.

Weregarurumon + Growlmon Blaster disengaged the fusion, and turned back into Garurumon and Growlmon, the latter returning to the fusion loader.

"I think we hunted enough today. Let's head back." Garurumon said.

"Alright." Harry said.

Before they could even move, a colossal digimon landed in front of them.

It had the head of a Kabuterimon, the eyes and hair of a Blackmetalgreymon, the body of a Greymon, the wings of an Angemon and an Airdramon, the arms of a Devimon, the left arm of a Kuwagamon, the right arm of a Skullgreymon, the legs of a Garurumon, and the tail of a Monochromon.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Kimeramon." Garurumon answered.

They both were ready for a fight, but what they weren't expecting, was for Kimeramon to get on his right knee, place his lower left fist on the ground, and bow.

"Master." Kimeramon said in a low growl.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Master." Kimeramon said again. "What is your bidding Master?"

"Stop calling me Master for one." Harry said. "Call me Harry."

"What is your bidding Master?" Kimeramon asked, ignoring Harry's request to call him by name.

"I guess he wants to call you master." Garurumon said.

"Fine. Can you get us to our cabin? It's not that far from here." Harry said.

"Yes Master." Kimeramon said. He lifted Harry and Garurumon up, and flew them to their cabin.

He placed them gently on the ground.

"Kimeramon, refresh." Harry said.

Kimeramon went inside the fusion loader without complaint.

"That digimon has issues." Garurumon said.

"You're telling me." Harry said. "TIME SHIFT!"

The portal to home then opened up, and Harry and Garurumon stepped through. Harry yawned. He was quite drained from today's hunt.

"Come on, bed time." Garurumon said, nudging Harry towards the cabin.

"I'm not eight." Harry said stubbornly.

"Eight or not, you're tired, and you're going to get some rest." Garurumon said.

'He's acting like he's my dad.' Harry thought.

Harry was too tired to argue further, so he let Garurumon guide to the front of the fireplace.

" **Howling Blaster!"** Garurumon intoned, setting the fireplace ablaze, heating up the cabin. He noticed Ladydevimon with a blanket.

"Thanks." Garurumon said. He would've placed Harry in a bed, but he had fallen asleep.

"Think you can guard the place?" Garurumon asked Ladydevimon. He didn't want to wake Harry up.

"Of course." Ladydevimon said politely. She placed the blanket on Harry, and kissed his cheek.

"See you later handsome." Ladydevimon said.

Garurumon rolled his eyes.

"For Sovereign's sake, he's not even awake yet, and here you are flirting with him. Let him sleep." Garurumon said in a hushed tone.

Ladydevimon pouted and went to keep watch.

Garurumon placed his front paws under his chin, wrapped his tail around Harry, moved him against his side, and closed his eyes, letting sweet slumber embrace them both.

* * *

Two hours after they fell asleep, Harry was having a nightmare about the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He woke up when it ended. He then heard the door handle being jiggled. He quickly grabbed his wand, and got on his feet. The movement woke Garurumon up.

"Whazza?" he said, not having woken up completely yet.

Ladydevimon floated in front of them, and moved her finger to her mouth, telling them to keep it down.

Garurumon was fully alert, and got into a battle stance.

The door was then pushed open in a flash of light.

"Very clean this cabin is."

"Tonks for God's sake."

"It's unnatural."

When the light died down Harry, Garurumon, and Ladydevimon saw two individuals.

One of them was a young woman who had dark, twinkling eyes, a pale, heart-shaped face and short spiky hair which, at the time, was purple.

The other was a middle-aged man that could be described as having a growling voice and looking as though his face was roughly carved from wood. Due to injuries from his long career as an Auror, it was covered with scars, and a chunk of his nose was missing. He had dark grey, grizzled hair. He also had a wooden leg.

His eyes, however, were described as his most shocking feature: one was small and dark while the other was a vivid, electric blue magical eye that moved around independently from his normal eye, giving him the nickname of "Mad-Eye Moody", or simply "Mad-Eye". This eye could see through objects, Invisibility cloaks and the back of his head.

"Professor Moody." Harry said. "What're you doing here?"

"Good question." Garurumon said, with his hackles raised.

"Rescuing you of course." Moody said.

"From what?" Harry said. He was honestly confused. But, then again, he hadn't gotten any mail in a while.

"We'll explain later." Moody said.

Harry looked to Garurumon, who shrugged his shoulders, saying "What do we have to lose?"

"Alright." Harry said. He then pulled out his fusion loader. "Garurumon, Ladydevimon, refresh."

The two digimon were then sucked back into the fusion loader.

"It's there's any trouble, you let me out immediately, understand?" Garurumon said to Harry from the fusion loader.

"Yes, I understand." Harry answered.

He then turned to Moody.

"Where're we going?" he asked.

"Don't worry Harry we'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters." The purple haired witch said.

"Shh. Not here Nymphadora." Moody scolded.

"DON'T call me Nymphadora." She said angrily, her hair turning red.

"Touchy touchy." Dorumon said from the fusion loader.

"Not helping." Harry said.

"Who said I was?" Dorumon asked cheekily.

Moody tapped his cane on the ground twice, and several brooms, one for everybody, floated into their hands.

"Stay in formation everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed." Moody said.

They all flew off into the night sky.

"Master, I would like to fly." Kimeramon said from the fusion loader.

"Alright." Harry said, pulling out his fusion loader. "Kimeramon, reload."

Kimeramon came out of the fusion loader, and flew above the group, watching over them.

"I will protect you Master." Kimeramon said.

"Interesting friends you have." Moody said. He was impressed by the creatures Harry had with him. The giant wolf, the she demon, and now what looked like a mutated Frankenstein.

"Thanks Professor." Harry said.

* * *

It was an hour before they all landed in a small rural area across the street from some buildings, and Harry had sent Kimeramon back to the fusion loader the minute they did.

"Good work Kimeramon." Harry said.

"Thank you Master." Kimeramon said.

"Come on." Moody said quietly, as they all rushed across the street.

When they made it across, Moody tapped his cane on the ground four times, and the two buildings in front of them, moved aside, revealing another one, hidden under the fidelius charm.

"In you go son." Moody said to a surprised Harry.

Inside, Harry heard several voices; he heard them say something about him nearly getting killed, and him not knowing something.

Moody brushed pass Harry, and Tonks winked at him as she walked by him.

Harry then noticed several adults at the end of the hall. They included the Weasley Patriarch and Matriarch, Arthur and Molly, Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

"Harry." Molly said happily.

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry said back.

"Thank Heavens you're alright." She said. She closed the door behind her, and gave Harry a hug.

She then examined his face.

"Bit peeky, but I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until the meeting's finished." Molly told Harry.

"Wait what?" Harry said.

"No time to explain, upstairs, first door on the left." Molly said, pointing upstairs.

While Harry was going upstairs, he saw several shrunken heads. But these weren't from humans, they were house elves. He also heard someone muttering "Mud blood, wolf, thieves, my poor mistress's son let this scum into her house."

Harry, feeling nervous, pulled out his fusion loader.

"Dorumon, reload." He whispered. Dorumon flashed in front of Harry.

"What about me?" Garurumon asked.

"Sorry, you're just too big." Harry said. Garurumon huffed, but he relented.

"What's going on?" Dorumon asked.

"Be on your guard." Harry said.

Dorumon nodded, and got onto Harry's shoulder, to get a better view.

"What would she say to old Kreacher? Oh the shame." the voice grumbled again.

When Harry and Dorumon reached the top of the stairs, they saw an old House Elf.

Like all house elves, Kreacher was considerably smaller than a human. He was described as having a bulbous, snout-like nose, bloodshot eyes, many folds of skin, and white hair growing out of his bat-like ears.

Kreacher then noticed Harry and Dorumon. They eyed one another, while Kreacher dragged a drawer of items behind him. Harry and Dorumon headed to the first door, watching Kreacher go about his business.

"There there mistress." They heard Kreacher say.

When the wizard and digimon entered, Harry was immediately embraced by Hermione, who accidently knocked Dorumon off of his shoulders.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I was, and then this crazy girl tried to squeeze the life out of me." Harry said, hoping to ease the tension. It worked.

"Prat." Hermione said, slapping Harry on the shoulder playfully. "We heard them talking about the Dementor attack. You must tell us everything."

"Let the man breath Hermione." Ron said.

"And this hearing at the Ministry, it's outrageous." Hermione continued.

"I'm tired of asking this, but what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Ron asked.

"I was in the Marauder's cabin for the last six hours, of course I don't know." Harry said.

"The what?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"Someplace they went for sex." Harry said. Hermione and Ron were surprised to hear that.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Garurumon said.

"Who said that?" Ron asked.

"Allow me to introduce you to someone." Harry said. He then pulled out his fusion loader. "Garurumon, reload!"

Garurumon jumped out of the fusion loader, and in front of Harry, forcing Hermione and Ron to step back.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Guys, meet Garurumon. He saved me from the Dementors, and we've been friends ever since." Harry said.

"You bet we have." Garurumon said proudly.

"What's the big idea!?" Dorumon asked angrily.

Hermione and Ron noticed Dorumon.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"An angry digimon!" Dorumon exclaimed. "Hold me back." He said to Harry. Harry wondered what he meant, until he jumped at Hermione and Ron, until Harry grabbed him.

"Let me at them, let go, let go!" Dorumon said, swing his arms at the two.

"Are you done?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dorumon said. He then turned to Hermione and Ron. "The name's Dorumon."

"Harry, what are they?" Ron asked.

"They're called digimon. All I know is they have special powers, and are fiercely loyal, more so then Hufflepuffs." Harry answered.

Hermione and Ron were impressed by that statement.

"Anyway, from what I've heard, there's a lot going on at the moment." Harry said. "So what is this place?"

"It's headquarters." Ron said.

"The Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society. Dumbledore founded it back during the first war against "You-Know-Who"." Hermione said.

Harry then asked Hermione something that had been bothering him.

"Hermione, why are you afraid to say his name? You never even knew about him until ten years after he died." Harry said.

"I heard what he did during his reign of terror, and well, it freaks me out." Hermione said.

"Sounds fair." Garurumon said.

"You couldn't put any of this in a letter I suppose?" Harry asked. "I've gone all summer without a scrap of news."

"We wanted to write mate, really we did." Ron said.

"Then why didn't you?" Dorumon asked.

"Dumbledore made us promise not to tell you anything." Hermione said.

"Dumbledore said that?" Harry asked.

"Harry?" Garurumon asked. He was concerned for his friend.

"But why would he want to keep me in the dark, I mean maybe I could help. After all, I'm the one who saw Voldemort return, I'm the one who fought him, and I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed." Harry ranted.

He would have continued, if Fred and George hadn't snuck up behind him.

"Hi Harry." Fred said.

"Thought we heard your docent tones." George said.

"Don't butter it up though, mate."

"Let it out."

"Anyway, if you're all done shouting." Fred said.

"There's something a little more interesting." George said.

Fred and George lowered an extendable ear down the stairway, listening in on the meeting. Ginny arrived shortly after.

"Hey Ginny." Ron said to his sister. Ginny nodded, and looked at Dorumon and Garurumon strangely. She was curious of the two new creatures, but decided to ask later.

"Perhaps he's a felon, just like his god father."

"You stay out of this Snivellus."

"Snape's part of the order?" Harry asked.

The others nodded.

What they didn't know, was that Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, was eyeing the ear.

"Uh Oh." Dorumon whispered.

Crookshanks started to play with the ear, making it make that noise that all microphones make. You know what I'm talking about. He then took the ear and ran off.

"Hermione I hate your cat." Ron said.

"Bad Crookshanks, bad!" Hermione scolded from above.

The group went down stairs.

"We'll be eating downstairs." Molly said with a smile on her face. It went away the minute Fred and George snuck up behind her, scaring her.

"Just because you're allowed to use magic now doesn't mean you should whip out you're wands for everything!" she scolded.

She then turned to Harry.

"You hungry Harry?" She asked. She then noticed Dorumon and Garurumon.

"Hope you can feed a few more mouths." Harry said.

"You sure you alright? You gave us quite terror." Arthur said.

"Harry Potter."

Arthur and Molly moved so that Sirius could hug his Godson.

"Sirius." Harry said as he hugged him back.

Garurumon narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"So, YOU'RE the man who chose vengeance over your own Godson?" Garurumon said. "You know, I should kick your ass for what you did."

Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but Garurumon cut him off.

"But I won't. I can see that Harry cares for you a lot. But I will say this. If you EVER even think of abandoning Harry again, I will kill you where you stand." Garurumon said, angrily.

"Of course." Sirius said quickly.

Remus chuckled at his friend's situation.

"What are you laughing at? You're no better." Garurumon said. "I know about you're condition, but that's no reason to not even check up on the poor kid.

Remus closed his mouth immediately.

"I'm willing to ignore this, but my threat still stands." Garurumon said.

The two Marauders nodded. They felt it was fair enough.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dinner table, everyone was having a good time. Harry had told them about Garurumon's daring rescue (Molly gave Garurumon a big steak for that), going to Digi-Quartz, battling Seadramon, meeting Ladydevimon (Who Sirius tried to flirt with, but was shut down), telling Garurumon about his past, scaring off the Dursley's, finding the cabin, going back to Digi-Quartz, Garurumon Digivolving into Weregarurumon, battling Growlmon, meeting Dorumon, battling Angewomon, digi fusing Weregarurumon and Growlmon, and meeting Kimeramon.

In turn, the Order had explained why they rescued Harry.

"This is very very peculiar. It seems that your hearing is to be before the entire Wizengamot." Arthur said.

"I don't understand, what does the Ministry of Magic got against me?" Harry asked.

"Show him." Moody said.

"He'll find out soon enough." Sirius said.

Arthur handed Harry a copy of the daily prophet. The headline said "The Boy Who Lies?"

"Okay, that's it. I'm killing them." Garurumon said.

"No wait. I think I know a way out of this." Harry said.

"What do you have in mind Master?" Kimeramon asked.

"A magical vow. I dare them to dispute that." Harry said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Sirius said.

"And, I could clear you're name as well. All I'd need is a pensive, and I could bring it in with me." Harry said. Hermione had told him to study during the end of the school year, and he found quite a bit of information.

"HA HA! My partner is a genius! Bragging rights our mine!" Garurumon cheered.

"But, why is he doing this though?" Harry asked.

"Fudge is using all of his power to run a smear campaign against anyone who believes that the dark lord has returned. He is convinced Dumbledore is after his job." Sirius explained.

"But that's insane. Nobody in their right mind" Harry said.

"Exactly, Fudge isn't in his right mind. It has been twisted and warped by fear." Remus said.

"I can't believe we're taking this from a guy named after a type of desert." Growlmon muttered. Seadramon chuckled at that.

"Now fear makes people do terrible things Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth." Remus explained.

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again." Sirius said. "14 years ago he had huge numbers at his command. Wizards, witches, and all matter of dark creatures. He's been recruiting lately, and we've been trying to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in."

"Big surprise." Ladydevimon said sarcastically.

"We believe that Voldemort might be after something." Sirius continued.

"Sirius." Moody said.

"Something he didn't have before." Sirius finished. "The prophecy."

Harry considered his Dog father's words, and he thought of something.

"Sirius, you said Voldemort's been recruiting? I have a way to counter that." Harry said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"How do you guys feel about going to Digi-Quartz?" Harry asked.

* * *

After dinner, Harry explained to the Order his idea.

"Chances are, if Ron and Hermione go with me to Digi-Quartz, they will also become Hunters, and that will be two more people to recruit digimon to help out. I myself already have 7 on my side. And I plan on increasing those numbers." Harry said.

"And after that?" Remus asked.

"I'll explain after Ron, Hermione and I come back from Digi-Quartz." Harry said.

Everyone nodded, but Snape stayed behind.

"I'll be honest Potter, I wasn't expecting something that well planned to come from you." Snape said.

Harry nodded. It's was the closest thing to a compliment he was going to get.

That night, Harry was in bed, ready for some shut eye, and then Dorumon climbed into bed with his, and Garurumon lied down beside his bed.

Harry smiled, and went to sleep, Dorumon and Garurumon watching over him, protecting him from harm.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Harry's Collection:**

 **Garurumon**

 **Seadramon**

 **Ladydevimon**

 **Growlmon**

 **Dorumon**

 **Angewomon**

 **Kimeramon**

 **I also based Kimeramon off of the Dolous from "The Troop".**

 **For those of you who enjoy voting, I have a poll up. Please vote the maximum amount.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ladies and Gentlemen, after being told to update many times *cough* dragonflyman94 *cough*, I bring you, "Harry Potter the Digimon Hunter". In this chapter, Hermione and Ron meet their partners, and capture some digimon for themselves, as does Harry. Also, a special surprise waits within.**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

It was morning, and our hero, Harry Potter, was sleeping peacefully. Until Dorumon wanted to wake him up anyway.

"BANZAI!" Dorumon yelled. He then jumped onto Harry's stomach, waking him up, and knocking the wind out of him. While he tried to get some air out of his lungs, everyone else in the room was laughing their asses off.

"What was that!?" Harry demanded.

"Your wakeup call!" Dorumon answered cheerfully.

"Don't ever do that again." Harry deadpanned.

"No promises!" Dorumon replied before getting off the bed, followed by Harry.

"Come on kid, you said you'd take Ron and Hermione to Digi-Quartz." Garurumon said. "We gotta recruit more digimon to take down Moldyshorts."

Harry looked at Garurumon in shock.

"What? Something I said?" Garurumon asked.

"You're the first to ever make fun of his name." Harry said seriously.

"You're joking, right?" Garurumon asked. Harry nodded his head.

"What is wrong with you wizards? The guy was dead for about fourteen years! Why not make fun of him?" Garurumon said.

"I don't know, we're a confusing people." Harry answered.

"You're telling me. Now would you shower?" Garurumon said, while covering his nose with his paw. "You smell like something that would come out of Seadramon!"

"OI!" Seadramon yelled from the Fusion Loader.

Harry sniffed his armpit, and totally agreed with Garurumon. He went to go shower.

"Can you try to keep LadyDevimon out?" Harry asked. It was too early to deal with her shenanigans!

"I'll try." Garurumon said.

Harry nodded, and went to get himself cleaned up. The minute he closed the door, LadyDevimon came out of the Fusion Loader. She was heading for the shower, but Garurumon cut her off.

"No." he said.

"Please." LadyDevimon begged.

"Okay." Garurumon said with a smirk. He never said how hard we would try.

LadyDevimon smirked as she snuck in. Garurumon and Dorumon waited with baited breaths, until they heard Harry scream in shock, and they rolled on the floor in laughter. Harry ran out with a towel around him, covering his man parts.

"What the hell Garurumon! You said you'd try to keep her out!" Harry seethed.

"Never said how hard I'd try!" Garurumon laughed. He saw Harry's angry face, and stopped laughing. "Oh come on kid! LadyDevimon would never force herself on you. Her heart is too big for that."

"You bet it is." LadyDevimon said, as she floated behind Harry. "I was only teasing you."

"Just, don't do it again. Please." Harry said.

"What's got you all freaked out?" Dorumon asked.

"I'm a celebrity in a school of girls who are hitting puberty, what do you think?" Harry asked. "It's never happened, but I always check my food for potions and crap like that."

"Can I kill them?" Garurumon asked seriously.

"No. You can scare them, but not kill them." Harry said.

Garurumon relented, and Harry went to go shower, but not before giving LadyDevimon a message.

"Next show's gonna cost ya." Harry said cheekily, causing LadyDevimon to blush, and Garurumon and Dorumon to laugh their asses off.

* * *

Afterwards, the Order of the Phoenix settled down for a big breakfast.

When breakfast was over and done with, Harry returned his digimon to his Fusion Loader.

"We'll be back soon everyone!" Harry said. He then turned to Ron and Hermione. "Ready guys?"

They both nodded.

Harry then held up his Fusion Loader.

"TIME SHIFT!" Harry yelled, and the portal to Digi-Quartz appeared.

The Golden Trio entered, and Ron and Hermione were amazed at what they saw.

"Harry, mate, you've been HERE!?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Amazing, isn't it?" Harry said.

"Harry Potter, I've been waiting for you."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around to see the owner of the voice.

It belonged to an elderly man, and he used a walking stick to move about. He wears a blue jacket with rolled up sleeves, and wears a red shirt underneath. He also wore green shorts held up by a black belt with a silver belt buckle, and red sandals. He had a visor on his head with various colored arrows decorating it.

"Who're you?" Harry asked.

"I am The Old Clock Shop Man. The manager of the game." The old man said. "I planned on greeting you when you first came, but you had already left."

Harry scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Now that you're all here, I can inform you of the official hunt. As you are the only Hunters in England at the moment, the rogue digimon is all yours. I recommend that you battle and capture some digimon first, before you take on the "big boss"." The Old Clock Shop Man explained.

"But, Harry's the only hunter." Hermione pointed out.

"I can understand why you would think that." The Old clock Shop Man said. He then took out a box, and within it were two more Fusion Loaders. However, these were blank, and by default, were white.

"Take these Fusion Loaders Hermione and Ronald." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"How do you know our names?" Hermione asked.

"I know lots of things." The Old Clock Shop Man said mysteriously.

Hermione and Ron shrugged, and took the Fusion Loaders. When they touched them, the colors changed.

Hermione's was now the same color of her hair, and the dial and buttons were white. Ron's, on the other hand, was the same color as his Gryffindor robes, with the Fusion Loader itself was red, the dial was black, and the buttons were white.

Then, in two flashes of light, two digimon were in front of Ron and Hermione.

The digimon in front of Ron was a small dragon digimon that shines a cool white. He wore a red cape, and had a pair of goggles around his neck. This was Huckmon.

The digimon in front of Hermione was a digimon wearing a red mask. He carried a sword on his back, and wore traditional ninja armor. This was Ninjamon.

"Ron, your digimon is called "Huckmon", and Hermione, your digimon is called "Ninjamon"." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"Hiya!" Huckmon said to Ron.

"Greetings." Ninjamon said to Hermione.

"Also, Harry, it appears you're in a soul bond." The Old Clock Shop Man said.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A Soul Bond is exactly as the name sounds; it either connects or totally merges the souls of two or more beings together." The Old Clock Shop Man replied.

"Meaning…" Harry said, hoping The Old Clock Shop Man would get to the point.

"It means that three of the girls that are with you are to be your wives." The Old Clock Shop Man replied.

"But the only girl with us is Hermione and… OH MERLIN!" Harry exclaimed before covering his face with his hands.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, while Hermione could only blush.

Harry looked up at Ron with a look that said "You're joking right?".

"It means LadyDevimon and Angewomon are destined to be my wives." Harry groaned.

All that could be heard was squealing from Harry's Fusion Loader, most likely belonging to LadyDevimon.

"Well Mate," Ron said, patting Harry on the back. "You're either the luckiest man alive, or you're screwed."

"Don't give me any ideas!" LadyDevimon sang from the Fusion Loader.

"Good luck, you'll need it." Growlmon said.

An audible smacking sound was heard from the Fusion Loader.

"Can it!" Angewomon exclaimed.

"This is a lot to take in." Harry said to himself.

"I have also come to alert you of an official hunt. There are three powerful digimon here, and you three need to round them up." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "You are allowed to capture other digimon to assist you. Good luck."

He then vanished.

"You guys want to split up?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione nodded in unison. They both wanted to try hunting on their own.

"Alright. I'll see you guys in a bit." Harry said. He then ran off in a random direction.

Ron and Hermione took off in separate directions.

* * *

Harry was currently looking for a digimon to capture. He wanted a quick warm up before he took on the big boss.

He then saw his first target. It was a digimon known as Patamon.

Patamon is a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are orange.

He saw it was kind of small, so he decided to make this a fair fight. He pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"RELOAD, DORUMON!" He yelled, and Dorumon came out of the Fusion Loader.

"What's up?" Dorumon asked.

"Figured you could use some battle experience." Harry said, and he pointed at Patamon.

"On it." Dorumon said. He then ran at Patamon.

" **Dash Metal!"** Dorumon intoned, and he fired an iron sphere from his mouth while charging.

The attack hit Patamon, and knocked him out of the sky. Patamon quickly got up and retaliated.

" **Boom Bubble!"** Patamon intoned, and he sucked in some air, then spewed an air shot out in one burst.

Dorumon dodged the attack, and stood his ground.

" **Metal Cannon!"** Dorumon intoned, and fried a much larger iron sphere from his mouth. The attack hit Patamon, and a purple ring appeared around him, and he went into Harry's Fusion Loader.

"Digimon capture complete." Harry said, as a 3d cube with an image of Patamon appeared over his Fusion Loader.

"Excellent work Dorumon." Harry said, before Dorumon climbed up on his shoulder.

The two then continued their search. Harry wanted to capture 2 more digimon before he went for the big boss.

They kept walking, until they were attacked.

" **Electro Squall!"**

A blast of electricity was shot at them, and the duo was lucky enough to dodge.

It was a digimon that looked like a gray skinned male with green eyes, dressed in a stereotypical wizard's outfit.

"Get ready Dorumon." Harry said. Dorumon got into a battle stance.

Harry decided to use digifuse.

" **DORUMON, PATAMON, DIGIFUSE!"** Harry yelled.

" **DIGIFUSE!"** Dorumon and Patamon yelled in unison.

Dorumon now had a mask the same color as Patamon's fur on his face, and he also had his wings replaced with Patamon's.

" **FUSION UP! DORUMON!"**

"Go Dorumon!" Harry exclaimed.

Dorumon flew above Wizardmon.

" **Dino Tooth!"** Dorumon intoned, and he pulled out a dagger with a silver blade, blue handle, and a red jewel in the hilt. He lunged at Wizardmon, and slashed him repeatedly. After the attack, Wizardmon was surrounded by a purple ring. He then went into Harry's Fusion Loader.

Dorumon and Patamon defused, and the latter went back into Harry's Fusion Loader.

"Digimon capture complete." Harry said, as a 3d cube with an image of Wizardmon appeared over his Fusion Loader.

After thanking Dorumon and sending him back to the Fusion Loader, Harry continued his hunt for one more digimon to capture.

* * *

A while later, Harry and Growlmon were stalking a digimon called Monochromon.

Monochromon looks like the dinosaur Monoclonius. He has a grey body with black armor on his back and head, and a large black blade for a horn. He has a frill on his head with red horizontal stripes.

Harry was on Growlmon's back, and Growlmon was crouched low to the ground, creeping closely to Monochromon. They were downwind, so Monochromon couldn't smell them. Their target was drinking from a pond.

"Get a little closer, Growlmon." Harry whispered.

Growlmon nodded, and took a few more steps forward.

However, he stepped on a twig, which snapped.

When Monochromon heard the twig snap he looked in their direction, and took off the opposite way.

"GO!" Harry yelled, and Growlmon was off like a shot.

The chase was on.

Growlmon raced after Monochromon, the ground shaking as the two dinos ran across it.

Growlmon was able to pick up the pace, and was right next to Monochromon.

" **Dragon Slash!"** Growlmon intoned, and he struck Monochromon's back leg, causing him to stumble, and fall to the ground.

" **Pyro Blaster!"** Growlmon intoned, and fired a massive fireball at Monochromon. A purple ring surrounded Monochromon, and he went into Harry's Fusion Loader.

"Digimon capture complete." Harry said, as a 3d cube with an image of Monochromon appeared above his Fusion Loader.

* * *

Ron and Huckmon were walking around Digi-Quartz, hoping to capture their first digimon.

"So, what do you think our first digimon will be?" Ron asked.

"Beats me, but I hope it's something good." Huckmon said.

* * *

Hermione and Ninjamon were also hoping to capture a digimon.

"I'm not sure about this Ninjamon." Hermione said. "I mean, aren't we enslaving them?"

"Not exactly." Ninjamon said. "In Digi-Quartz, a digimon is sometimes driven to insanity, making it quite dangerous. Being captured cures said digimon."

Hermione felt better upon hearing this.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Next chapter will be Ron's hunts, then Hermione's hunts, then the boss battle.**

 **The poll for the Percy Jackson/Digimon Fusion crossover is still up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, God of the Challenge here with the fourth chapter of "Harry Potter the Digimon Hunter". In this chapter, Hermione and Ron hunt their first digimon each, and then Harry, Hermione, and Ron reunite.**

* * *

Hermione and Ninjamon were currently engaged in battle with a digimon called Musyamon.

Musyamon is a tall humanoid digimon, and has remnants of samurai armor equipped to him, a torn purple cape, a flower petal chest plate and a clawed foot, a Shiratori-maru and a prayer bead in his left hand.

" **Ninja Knife Throwing!"** Ninjamon intoned, and he threw a flurry of shurikens at Musyamon. Musyamon just reflected them with his sword.

" **Ninja Blade!"** Musyamon intoned, and he attacked with his sword. Ninjamon used his own sword and blocked the blade of his enemy. It seemed that the two ninja digimon were equally matched, until Musyamon used a different attack.

" **Shogun Sword!"** Musyamon intoned, and he slashed his enemy with his glowing sword, and drained some of Ninjamon's energy. Ninjamon could barely stand.

For the first time in her life, Hermione didn't have an idea. That is, until her Fusion Loader began to glow. She remembered Harry's story from yesterday, and raised it high in the sky.

"NINJAMON, DIGIVOLVE!"

" **NINJAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…. METALMAMEMON!"**

MetalMamemon was a red ball with robotic body parts. He had three sharp claws on his left hand that reminded Hermione of Wolverine from the X-Men comics she read back home. He also had a weapon his right hand called the "Psycho Blaster". Despite his cute appearance, Hermione knew that if anyone was deceived by his cute appearance, well, let's just say that they will have a terrible experience.

" **Energy Bomb!"** MetalMamemon intoned, and he fired a red ball of energy at Musyamon that exploded on impact. Musyamon was then sent into Hermione's Fusion Loader.

"Digimon capture complete." Hermione said.

"That'll teach him to bring a sword to a gun fight." MetalMamemon quipped before he dedigivolved back to Ninjamon.

* * *

With Ron and Huckmon, the duo had just cornered a LoaderLiomon.

LoaderLiomon looks like a lion mixed with a bulldozer and a wrecking ball. His body is metallic and is colored yellow. He has three sharp claws on each foot, and three wheels that are normally retracted. Under all four of his legs and his stomach, are yellow and black striped bumpers. His mane is a pneumatic drill, and has a spiked wrecking ball at the tip of his tail.

Since Gryffindor is the house of the brave lions, Ron couldn't pass up the chance to capture a lion like digimon.

"Let's get him Huckmon!" Ron cheered, and Huckmon charged into battle.

" **Boring Storm!"** LoaderLiomon intoned, and he spun his mane like a drill and tried to headbutt Huckmon.

"Teen Ram!" Huckmon intoned, and he spun his tail like a drill and thrust it into LoaderLionmon's mane. The two drill attacks caused sparks between them, and they pushed hard against one another.

"Feel the heat cat bot!" Huckmon quipped. **"Baby Flame!"**

Huckmon shot flames right into LoaderLiomon's face, causing the latter to falter, giving Huckmon the chance to shove LoaderLiomon into the wall.

"Let's end this." Ron said. His Fusion Loader then began to glow. "HUCKMON, DIGIVOLVE!"

" **HUCKMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…. SAVIORHUCKMON!"**

SaviorHuckmon is a large humanoid dragon like digimon. His legs are capable of walking bipedally despite being blades. Crimson blades are produced from both of his arms and his tail, and his whole body has taken on the aggressive style of a blade.

" **Meteor Flame!"** SaviourHuckmon intoned, and he spit out rapid-fire shots from his mouth like a machine gun. LoaderLiomon roared in pain.

LoaderLiomon was then sent into Ron's Fusion Loader.

"Digimon capture complete." Ron said.

"Guess old LoaderLiomon couldn't take the heat." SaviourHuckmon said as he dedigivolved back into Huckmon.

* * *

A while later, the Golden trio and their digimon regrouped. Since their first captures, Hermione and Ron hunted two more digimon. Hermione had captured a Deltamon and a Waspmon, and Ron had captured a Strikedramon and a Bullmon.

"Are you guys ready?" Harry asked. His friends all nodded their heads. It was time to go after the big bosses.

 **Sorry about the short chapter, but that's all for now story fans! I'll see you guys next month. But for now, here's an omake. Play the Bare Necessities clip from the Jungle Book. The 2016 version not the original.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

Harry and Garurumon were floating in Black Lake, with Garurumon floating on his back and Harry sitting on his chest, the big wolf used his front paws to back stroke across the lake. As they did so, the duo were singing a song about the good life.

 _Both:_

 _Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
Old mother nature's recipes  
That bring the bare necessities of life_

 _Wherever I wander_  
 _Wherever I roam_  
 _I couldn't be fonder of my big home_  
 _The bees are buzzin' in the tree_  
 _To make some honey just for me_  
 _When you look under the rocks and plants_  
 _And take a glance at the fancy ants_  
 _Then maybe try a few_

Then Harry took over.

 _Harry:_

 _The bare necessities of life  
Will come to you_

Garurumon then spit some water in Harry's face, making the boy who lived laugh happily.

* * *

 **Next time on "Harry Potter the Digimon Hunter", the Golden Trio go after the big boss digimon. Who are they you ask? I'll leave that up to your imagination. I'd also like to point out that the poll from last month is in fact still up. So please feel free to vote on it.**

 **xxx**

 **Harry's collection:**

 **Garurumon (Partner)**

 **Seadramon**

 **LadyDevimon**

 **Dorumon**

 **Angewomon**

 **Kimeramon**

 **Patamon**

 **Wizardmon**

 **Monochromon**

 **xxx**

 **Hermione's collection:**

 **Ninjamon (Partner)**

 **Musyamon**

 **Deltamon**

 **Waspmon**

 **xxx**

 **Ron's collection:**

 **Huckmon (Partner)**

 **LoaderLiomon**

 **Strikedramon**

 **Bullmon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well you guys voted, and you wanted this one first. In this chapter, the Golden Trio battle the big boss Digimon that the Old Clock Shop Man told them about.**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussed the digimon they caught as they went to the location of the big boss digimon.

"Well our collection should be enough to fight them." Harry said.

"Well even if it isn't, we can always cover each other." Hermione said.

Soon, they saw the 3 digimon they had to fight.

They were Piedmon, Spinomon, and TyrantKabuterimon.

Piedmon is a Mega Level Virus Digimon that resembles an wicked clown with 4 swords that he carries on his back. He also acts like a magician, too.

Spinomon resembled a Spinosaurus. He was orange in color, but his underside was yellow. Where a Spinosaurus's fin would normally be, Spinomon had several sharp blades.

TyrantKabuterimon was a strange digimon that resembled some kind of bug. 4 orange wings were on his neck, and 4 more on his hips. 2 large wires and a spiked ball were attached to his hips, and a scorpion stinger was on the tip of his tail.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Piedmon sneered. "3 humans lost in digi-quartz. What a shame."

Harry would have replied if he didn't remember that digi-quartz affected a digimon's mind making act different from how they normally act.

"Spinomon! TyrantKabuterimon! Attack!" Piedmon commanded as the 3 mega level digimon attacked.

"Go!" Harry shouted as the trio summoned their partners. "I got Piedmon!"

"Spinomon is all mine!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Looks like that leaves TyrantKabuterimon for me." Ron said.

"GARURUMON!/NINJAMON!/HUCKMON!" the trio said as they raised the Fusion Loader up. "DIGIVOLVE!"

" **GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…. WEREGARURUMON!"**

" **NINJAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…. METALMAMEMON!"**

" **HUCKMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO …. SAVIORHUCKMON!"**

* * *

" **Wolf Claw!"** WereGarurumon intoned as he slashed at Piedmon.

" **Trump Sword!"** Piedmon intoned as he used two of his swords to block the attack. "Look behind you fuzzy!"

WereGarurumon looked behind him and saw two more swords coming at him. They struck before he could dodge.

"WereGarurumon!" Harry exclaimed.

"Relax kid." WereGarurumon said. "I'm not beaten yet. **Garuru Kick!** "

The blow knocked Piedmon back a bit.

"Not bad furball." Piedmon sneered. "But try this on for size! **Toy Wonderness!** "

Piedmon created a powerful gust of wind with a swipe of hs hand, knocking WereGarurumon to the ground.

"Say good bye you mangy beast!" Piedmon snarled. **"Ending Snipe!"**

Piedmon then unleashed a powerful electric attack from his hands. WereGarurumon was hit by the attack and it caused an explosion.

"Oh no!" Harry shouted.

* * *

Hermione was also having a tough time with Spinomon. MetalMamemon couldn't get close enough to land any powerful blows.

" **Blue Prominence!"** Spinomon intoned, and breathed blue fire onto MetalMamemon.

"Oh that is hot that is very hot!" MetalMamemon exclaimed.

* * *

SaviorHuckmon and Ron were actual doing well against TyrantKabuterimon. His **Sting of Bee** and **Bee Cyclone** attacks were easily countered by SaviorHuckmon's **Meteor Flame** attack.

"I don't see what the buzz is all about with you!" SaviorHuckmon quipped. "An exterminator could finish you!"

"You little…" TyrantKabuterimon growled.

"Eat this!" SaviorHuckmon shouted. **"Rage Streit!"**

SaviorHuckmon then skewered through TyrantKabuterimon from a flying kick posture with the blades on his feet.

TyrantKabuterimon was then absorbed into the Fusion Loader.

"Capture complete!" Ron said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were still struggling against their opponents.

"I got an idea." LadyDevimon said from the Fusion Loader. "Let me out and fuse me with Angewomon."

"I swear to Merlin if you try anything…" Harry warned, the events of this morning still on his mind.

"Just do it!" LadyDevimon shouted.

"Alright alright!" Harry replied. "LadyDevimon, reload!"

LadyDevimon appeared in WereGarurumon's place.

" **LADYDEVIMON!"**

" **Time to end these fools!"**

" **ANGEWOMON!"**

" **Let's end this quickly!"**

" **DIGIFUSE!"**

" **DIGIFUSE!"**

" **MASTEMON!"**

Before them was a female digimon. One side of her was white with angel wings, and the other side was black with demon wings.

"Can we talk about this?" Piedmon whimpered.

" **Oblivion Wing!"** Mastemon intoned, and she created a transparent violet sphere in front of her, with blue electricity-like energy in it. She then shot a violet beam of energy at the two digimon. Piedmon went into Harry's Fusion Loader and Spinomon went into Hermione's Fusion Loader.

"Capture complete!" the two of them said as Mastemon split up into LadyDevimon and Angewomon. Both went into Harry's Fusion Loader.

"I think we went far enough today." Harry said.

"Yeah, let's get back to my place." Ron said.

"Time Shift!" the trio said, and they went back to the burrow.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short! But you got to admit, Mastemon making an appearance was pretty cool eh?**

 **Anyway, this story has reached 5 chapters. Next up is "Courtney 10 and Albedody". Kind of surprising really, but I bet you guys want them to get their respective matrixes huh?**

 **Well, I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
